The present disclosure relates to a display device having a touch detection function, and more particularly, a touch detection function display device that detects a touch on the basis of change of electrostatic capacitance caused by an external close object, and an electronic apparatus including the touch detection function display device.
Recently, a display device such as a liquid crystal display device has had a touch detection function of detecting an external close object such as a finger, various button images are displayed on the display device to input information instead of general mechanical buttons, and such a display device is attracting attention. In the display device having the touch detection function, an input device such as a keyboard, a mouse, and a keypad is not necessary, and the display device may be widely used as a mobile information terminal such as a mobile phone in addition to a computer.
As a type of a touch detection device, there are several types such as an optical type and a resistance type, but an electrostatic capacitance type touch detection device having a relatively simple structure and realizing low power consumption is expected. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-244958 discloses a display device having a touch detection function and including a pixel substrate that is provided with a pixel electrode and a common electrode to perform displaying, an opposed substrate that is provided with a touch detection electrode, and a liquid crystal layer that serves as a display function layer provided between the pixel substrate and the opposed substrate. In the display device, the display common electrode is also used as one of a pair of touch sensor electrodes, the other electrode (touch detection electrode) is provided to intersect with the common electrode, and the touch is detected using the change of electrostatic capacitance of the intersection part according to whether or not there is the external close object.
However, in the production process, various studies have been made regarding a method of increasing the close adhesion between layers formed of materials different from each other. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-223943 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-265941 disclose a liquid crystal display device in which a layer for raising the close adhesion is interposed between two layers in a non-linear element used in the liquid crystal display device. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 3-51822 discloses a non-linear element to improve the close adhesion between a layer and resin by performing a sputter etching process on the surface of metal.